


Scratch the Terror (The Lost and Found Remix)

by coricomile



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: Nino walks slowly through the aisle, considering each animal carefully. Most of them look like mutts, no distinguishable breed coming to mind, but that doesn't really matter. A mutt will keep Mikael company as well as a purebreed, and that's the thing that's important.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [scratch the terror and begin to believe you're strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780359) by [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars). 



The shelter is loud. Nino hadn't thought it would be. He had expected it to be a sad place, with quiet, devastated animals staring out from behind their cage doors, waiting to be saved. There are cages, yes, and some of the animals stare up at him with big, watery eyes, but they all look mostly happy. Healthy. 

The same can't be said for Mikael. He's been quiet about it, doing his PT and attending the required meetings and finally getting around the housekeeping stuff he says he's been meaning to do for ages, but he's not happy. Nino has been on long stretches of IR before. He understands the itch of boredom that always creeps up, understands the frustration of being unable to contribute to the team, but he thinks, most of all, that Mikael is lonely. The apartment is too big for him on his own, and Nino can't stay with him as often as he wants. 

This will have to do for now. 

"Can I help you?" A man asks. He's holding a leash in each hand, his red uniform shirt covered in fur of at least four different colors. The crooked nametag slapped on his chest says David. 

"I am looking for a pet for a friend," Nino says. David nods and drops one leash. The dog attached to it sprints behind the counter, its paws flying out from under it when it takes a sharp turn. David sighs, but he doesn't look concerned. 

"Anything in specific?" David asks. "Bruiser- the little guy that just tore through here- is a great family dog." 

"My friend travels often," Nino says. Mikael likes dogs, would probably dote on Bruiser, but the idea of leaving a rambunctious puppy alone for any stretch of time is unpleasant. "Something that is already trained?" 

"I can show you the kennels," David says. He drops the other leash and the dog attached snuffles at Nino's shoes before wandering away, leash dragging behind it. "We have a lot of older animals that could go to good homes. They'll love your friend just as much as a kitten or puppy, but they're already housebroken and their temperaments are pretty set."

David leads Nino through a door, and the sound intensifies. Nino winces and stuffs his hands into his pockets to keep from putting them over his ears. He should be used to it- games are just as loud, if not louder- but the room echoes enough that he can already feel the throb of a headache starting behind his eyes. A dog, he thinks, is probably off the books. 

"Let me know if you want to get anyone out of their kennel," David says. "It's bathtime for Bruiser." He doesn't look thrilled about it. Nino wouldn't be either. 

Nino walks slowly through the aisle, considering each animal carefully. Most of them look like mutts, no distinguishable breed coming to mind, but that doesn't really matter. A mutt will keep Mikael company as well as a purebreed, and that's the thing that's important. He gets all the way down to the end of the first aisle and makes a turn to the next one, heart sinking a little. 

There are just so many animals here, and he can only bring one home. None of them look starved, or upset, but his heart aches for them anyway. He probably shouldn't have come unsupervised. Nino pets the soft, blocky head of a pitbull and keeps going. 

He stops when a paw shoots out from one of the cages, little claws digging into his jacket and pulling him back. One of them catches his arm, pricking his skin through the cotton. He carefully pulls it away, unhooking the claws long enough to face the little terror. The cat is a white giant, puffy and flat faced, with a swishing, agitated tail that thuds against the walls. She's beautiful, even when she sneezes at him. 

"Hej älskling," Nino says softly. He reaches in through the bars of her cage with one finger to pet her between her eyes. They're the same blue as Mikael's, pale and sweet as they stare back at him. He smiles when the cat purrs softly, butting her head up against his fingers. 

"That's Princess," David says. Nino startles, his knuckles banging against the cage as he pulls his hand free. Princess mewls her displeasure. "She's four. Her owners had to move to a place that didn't allow pets." Nino looks at her, at her tiny nose and wrinkled face, and wonders how someone could just leave her. "Want to hold her?" 

"Yes." Nino steps back while David unlocks the latch to Princess' cage. She doesn't look pleased about being picked up, but she settles nicely into Nino's arms, her front paws resting on his shoulder and her squished face close to his. "Du är en söt sak, eller hur?" 

Princess stares at him for a long moment, her claws dug into his skin, before headbutting him directly in the nose. It hurts a surprising amount, but Nino can't be mad, not with the soft rumbling purr against his chest. David laughs, not unkindly, and closes the cage. He knows a sucker when he sees one. 

"She likes you," he says. 

"She'll be perfect." Nino strokes a hand down Princess' back and thinks about her laying in Mikael's lap, keeping him warm while the team's away without him. He thinks about returning back to the both of them, of the warmth that will always be there when he gets home. 

David carefully takes Princess from him and sets her back in the cage, even as she yowls and swipes at him. David shushes her gently, closing the door. Nino wants to pick her back up, stuff her into his jacket where she'll be warm and comfortable, but David's already talking about paperwork and the things Nino will need before he can leave the shelter. 

Nino spends too much money on cat toys and fancy cat food, stuffing all of it into the backseat of his car while David gets Princess ready to leave. He thinks about texting Mikael to let him know, but he keeps his phone in his pocket in the end. He wants Mikael to see her before he has time to think about it. He thinks- he thinks Mikael will love her, given enough time. Nino already does, and it's been barely an hour. 

"We're going to see your father, älskling," Nino says when Princess is safely in the passenger seat of his car, her long fur peeking out from the holes of the carrier. "You keep him company, and love him, and we'll treat you well." Princess meows. Nino takes it as agreement.


End file.
